


Once and Future [Podfic]

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Merlin (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Audio Format: MP3, Between 1hr and 1hr30, Community: help_japan, Crossover, Drunkenness, Gen, Immortality, M/M, Magic, PTSD, Podfic, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Merlin Emrys met Jack Harkness (and one time he met Jack Harkness)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once and Future [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fish_Echo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fish_Echo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Once and Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/54910) by [Mad_Maudlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Maudlin/pseuds/Mad_Maudlin). 



  


**Duration:** 1:27:20  
 **Song Credit:** _I'm Waiting_ by Cicada  
 **Sample:**  
  
 **Download** : [**MP3**](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/once-and-future) (40.04MB)||[ **M4B**](http://www.mediafire.com/?5f1d84moodh9r1q)(83MB)

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by the immortal RevolutionaryJo!
> 
> A clever twist on the old 5+1 format! And who doesn't like immortals chilling with each other? Recorded for fish_echo for her winning help_japan bid! I am not even going to look at how much time has passed between her winning and my actually delivering the goods, because it embarrasses me A LOT.


End file.
